onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Usopp/Misc.
Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, when the Pacifista was locking onto to Usopp for its next attack, its bounty detector labeled him as Sogeking, even though he was not wearing his Sogeking mask (though his nose or the Kabuto could have given him away). Although it is a fact that the newspapers (2 years later) managed to recognize Usopp, as he was labeled "Sogeking", proving the Pacifistas have the capability to recognize him. Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles }} Merchandise As a main character, Usopp has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured alongside Chopper in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. He has featured in trading figure sets such as One Piece Motion Figure box and the One Piece Styling Figures (alongside Chopper). He also featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. He featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap series alongside Chopper. He was issued alongside his father Yasopp in a One Piece DeQue set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. Songs *Usopp*Drop *Usopp no Hanamichi *Fly, Merry, Fly ~ Sayonara Merry *Sogeking's (Hero) Song *Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *A Thousand Dreamers (with other crew members) *Sekaichi No Otoko to Yobareru Tame ni (with Sanji and Zoro) *Friends (with Chopper) Video Games Playable Appearances Support Appearances *''Chopper's Big Adventure'' *''One Piece'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' Non-Playable Appearances *''J-Stars Victory Vs'' Other Appearances Crossovers *Usopp appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Usopp and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Usopp has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. References in popular culture *In an episode of Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, in Harumi's room, action figures of Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Sogeking can be seen. *In episode 11 of Assassination Classroom, Shiro can be seen reading an issue of Weekly Shonen Jump, whose cover features Usopp in his outfit from the Dressrosa arc. Other Media and Usopp as they appear in the show.]] *Usopp and Franky as shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012, as members of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. Translation and Dub Issues In order to avoid references to death, Usopp's "Sure Kill" part in his attacks' names are removed in the 4Kids dub. Both Usopp and Yasopp were voiced by Jason Adam Griffith. Trivia *In addition to the Straw Hats' jolly roger, Usopp also has one of his own, like all the other members of the crew. The flag was first seen when Luffy asked him to design and paint a Jolly Roger for the crew. Though it was supposed to reflect everyone, Usopp designed his own jolly roger as their symbol, reflecting his delusions of captainship. It has Usopp's nose, bandanna, a star, and a slingshot for a cross-bone. Usopp's design was immediately rejected. **Usopp has a second personal jolly roger after the timeskip. In this version his skull is seen on its left side with Usopp's new hat, headphones, and his curly hair tied back. The Kuro Kabuto is seen on its side in the background. *Usopp can be seen in the corner of Luffy's first wanted poster and Zoro's first wanted poster. In Luffy's, he is simply viewed from behind. In Zoro's, his silhouette is faintly seen through the smoke in the background of the poster doing his Crocodile impersonation. However, in the anime, the latter was cut out of Zoro's poster most likely due to the fact that it is not easily visible and was thus overlooked. It was later corrected in Episode 152 but omitted again in the second bounty poster. It is unknown if he is seen on Luffy and Zoro's actual wanted posters. *Usopp's name is possibly based on "Isoppu", which is the Japanese pronunciation of Aesop, the ancient Greek fabulist. Considering that uso means "lie" in Japanese, the name Usopp can be taken as a portmanteau name between uso and Isopp, since Usopp is both a liar and a storyteller. The name is also a Japanese pun in that saying "Ore wa Usopp!" can mean either "I am Usopp!" or "I am a liar!" because Usopp's name is written using Katakana characters and not Kanji. **Usopp's backstory is similar to Aesop's tale The Boy Who Cried Wolf, as he kept calling out that pirates were attacking and so was not believed when pirates actually did come, like the boy when a wolf actually came. *It is possible that Usopp's long nose was inspired by the fairy tale "Pinocchio", as Pinocchio was a wooden puppet whose nose grew longer whenever he told a lie. *Usopp might be somewhat based on the Japanese mythical species ''tengu'', who were said to have long noses and habits of tricking people. Kin'emon even referred to him as a tengu. *In regards to his alter-ego, Sogeking is a play on words as the Japanese word for sniper is "Sogeki". *Ironically, most of the tall tales he told Kaya have came true at some point during the Straw Hats' voyage. These include meeting a giant goldfish (as the crew was leaving Little Garden) fighting against a giant mole (against Miss Merry Christmas during the climax in the Alabasta Arc), meeting dwarves (when Robin and Usopp were captured by dwarves in Green Bit) and being a captain (as he is called by all the toys and dwarfs when he frees them on Dressrosa) *Usopp is the only Straw Hat who is not part of the Monster Trio to have awakened Haki. *He, Luffy, and Sanji claim to have never fallen ill, and thus do not know what it feels like. *Kappei Yamaguchi, Usopp's Japanese voice actor, came up with the notes to the Sogeking song. Oda provided the words and then asked him to develop the notes himself. Kappei also stated that the Sogeking song is the most requested song for him. *Sonny Strait, the FUNimation voice actor for Usopp, has stated several times during the FUNimation DVD commentaries that Kappei Yamaguchi is his favorite Japanese voice actor, saying that whenever he listens to Kappei's performance in recording it is like he is saying "Top that, American voice actor!". *In the 6th Japanese Fan Poll, Usopp was voted the 15th most popular character in One Piece. *Skypiea has a theme park dedicated to Usopp called "Rubber Band Land". It has a drawn profile of him on the overhead sign and a statue featuring him as a muscular warrior, complete with a spear. SBS-Based Trivia *Usopp's birthday, April 1st, is known as , a reference to his ability to fool people. *Usopp's nose is a little longer than Kaku's. *Usopp's favorite foods are pike from an autumn island and other fish of the season. His least favorite food is mushrooms because he got sick once. *Usopp also likes ice cream, the same as Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Brook. *Usopp's favorite dish to cook is fish and chips. *Usopp's favorite type of island and season is summer on a autumn island. *Usopp's specific number is 04. *Usopp's specific color is yellow. *Usopp smells like gunpowder. *If the Straw Hat Pirates were a family, then Usopp would be the third son. *Usopp's animal resemblance is an armadillo. **However, in the Chapter 651, when all the Straw Hat Pirates, except Luffy and Nami, were represented as animals, Usopp was shown as a chameleon. *If One Piece was set in the real world, then Usopp would be from Africa. *Usopp's thoughts are "Warrior, Lies, Lies, Run, Run", and like the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, "Friendship". *When asked which flower Usopp resembles the most, Nico Robin's japanese voice actress replied he most resembles a daisy. *Usopp's blood type is S, the same as Robin's. *Usopp bathes once every three days, the same as Chopper and Franky. *He and Robin cut the crew's hair. *Trafalgar D. Water Law calls Usopp according to a nickname, Nose-ya. *Usoop represents the prefecture of Kanagawa. *Usopp typically sleeps at 1:00 A.M. and wakes up at 8:00 A.M. *If the Straw Hat Pirates were not pirates, then Usopp would be a graphic designer. *If the Straw Hat Pirates had a 50-meter race, then Usopp would come in sixth place. References Site Navigation it:Usop/Altro Category:Character Subpages